


Sweet lady... stay sweet

by strangely_kingless



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drawing, Tea, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangely_kingless/pseuds/strangely_kingless
Summary: A drawing of Aziraphale and the Queen of England in a tea cupThe tea cup has flowers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	Sweet lady... stay sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Tea with the Queen" of the Good Omens Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little drawing :)


End file.
